


520，大胆去表白吧

by wobenwuyi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 屌丝日记, 御姐归来 | Royal Sister Returns (TV), 我的真朋友, 美人为馅 | Memory Lost (TV), 许你浮生若梦, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 骗爱天团 | The Fraud Love Group (2016)
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobenwuyi/pseuds/wobenwuyi
Summary: 我可以单身，但我的CP一定要过520单身狗对爱情的幻想源于磕CP





	520，大胆去表白吧

01 高中组

赵云澜觉得今天的沈巍有点奇怪，老是瞄他，不是说平时不瞄他，而是今天瞄他的频率实在是太高了。

沈巍今天有点忐忑，紧张又期待，他一个晚上的自修都在注意赵云澜有没有伸手进课桌的抽屉拿东西。

眼看自修最后一节课都要下课了，赵云澜还是没有伸手进抽屉拿东西，沈巍忍不住了:“云澜，我想借你的生物选修一。”指着赵云澜抽屉里的生物书说。

“哦，好！”赵云澜拿出书本给沈巍，书拿出之后一朵玫瑰咕噜滚到抽屉最中间。

赵云澜看向沈巍，沈巍借扶眼镜的动作躲避赵云澜的目光。

赵云澜低下头趴在课桌上，向沈巍招手:“小巍，低下头来……”

沈巍低下头也趴在课桌上凑近他，赵云澜凑过去，轻轻地亲一下了沈巍的侧脸，附在耳边轻柔地说:“小巍，我爱你！”

“我也爱你！”沈巍回应一笑。

课桌堆着的高高书墙阻隔出这一个暧昧的小天地。

02 大学组

“井然，你坐这……”尤东东把井然按在自己对面的椅子上坐着，拿起靠在墙壁的吉他，然后回到自己的椅子上坐着。

把吉他放在腿上调整了一个适合的角度，两手一按试音，“咚~”音调好了，尤东东开口轻轻唱了起来。

“怎么去拥有一道彩虹，怎么去拥抱一夏天的风……”

排练房里静静悄悄的，只有他们两个，夏天的风轻轻吹拂着窗边的帘子，带来阵阵淡雅的四季桂花香。

井然目不转睛地看着尤东东，眼里的爱意排山倒海般翻涌而出。

一曲终了，尤东东笑盈盈地说了一句:“井然，我爱你！”

井然深深呼了一口气，走向尤东东，从上衣口袋拿出一条羽毛形状的项链，给尤东东带上。

捧起尤东东的脸轻轻柔柔地吻着他的唇，小心翼翼地吻着他肖想已久的红唇，不放过每一个角落。

直到两人气息紊乱，井然额头抵着尤东东的额头，右手把自己脖子上藏在衣服里的项链扯出来，也是羽毛项链，跟刚挂在尤东东脖子上的项链是同款。

“东东，我也爱你！”

03

韩沉给何开心发了两个红包，一个520块和一个1314块。

“何开心，我爱你❤！”韩沉的嘴角随着这条消息的发出微微上扬。

曾经对白锦曦在情人节给徐司白发520块红包这种事不屑一顾的高岭之花韩沉，没想到有了男朋友之后竟然也会做这种事情了，看来人都逃不过真香定律。

何开心那边很快也回了消息，“沉沉，我也爱你❤❤！”随后附加了一个红包。

韩沉一打开，5200块！韩沉有点惊讶。平时过日子一分一毛都要精打细算的人，竟然发了一个那么大的红包给他，刚想问他是不是发错了，何开心的消息又发来了。

“沉沉，我没发错红包，给你花钱我是非常舍得的。😘”

韩沉又笑了，笑的幅度比刚才那个大，左手抱着一只半人高的皮卡丘玩偶，右手把手机揣回兜里，正打算进高铁站过安检赶去龙城。

突然他看到了二十米外刚走出出站口的一个人，双手抱着一只半人高哆啦A梦玩偶的何开心。

那个人也看到了他，两人看看对方手里的玩偶又看看对方，相视一笑。

韩沉喜欢哆啦A梦，何开心喜欢皮卡丘。

何开心今天一起床就往韩沉所在的江城赶去，韩沉一下了早上的三节课就往何开心所在的龙城赶。

最终，两人在江城高铁站相遇了。

04 走肾组

事后，杨修贤与罗浮生赤身裸体的躺在床上，谁也没说话，听着对方一下一下的心跳。

罗浮生左手慢慢箍紧了杨修贤的腰，头埋在杨修贤的肩窝处，呼吸着带有杨修贤气味的空气。

杨修贤扒开罗浮生搭在自己腰上的手，支起上半身去够床边小柜子上的一簇红玫瑰。

杨修贤从花束里抽出几枝，扔了一枝在罗浮生衣不蔽体的胸口。

玫瑰的花枝修剪过了，刺都剪剃了，不扎人。

杨修贤拨弄着手里的玫瑰花，悠悠地开口:“生哥，知道今天是什么日子吗？”

罗浮生想了一下:“5月20日啊！”一脸真诚。

“520，生哥，我爱你！”右手一用力，把手里的玫瑰花瓣全部扯了下来，左手把花梗一扔，又从柜子上的花束里抽了一枝玫瑰。

杨修贤慢慢把拿着花瓣的右手举高，腿把盖在下半身的毯子踢开，露出自己奶白色的裸体。

紧握着花瓣的手慢慢张开，花瓣一片一片地飘落在自己身体上，赤红色的花瓣与极具诱惑的肉体交相辉映，一时竟分不清哪个更诱人。

剩下的那枝玫瑰杨修贤把它衔嘴里，眼神非常赤裸地看向罗浮生，淫糜又色情。

罗浮生舔了舔后槽牙，眯了下桃花眼，阴恻恻开口:“杨修贤！”

杨修贤嘴里衔着的玫瑰再也没有放下来过，直到他累晕过去。

罗浮生抱着杨修贤入睡，在他耳边喃喃细语:“修贤，我也爱你！”

05 演员组

“大家好，我是朱一龙！今天是520，别忘了给你最爱的人送一枝玫瑰。(从身后拿出一枝玫瑰)大胆地去表白吧！(玫瑰举到镜头前)”

白宇正瘫在剧组酒店的沙发上看着朱一龙今天凌晨发的微博，粉丝纷纷炸了，朱一龙已经很久没有这么用心营业了，而且是在这么敏感的日子发这个vlog。

于是#朱一龙 520#一下子挤进热搜前几名。

“咚咚咚……”有人敲白宇的房门，白宇穿上拖鞋去开门，以为是经纪人来了。

门一打开，一个包裹得全副武装的人就挤了进来，快速把门关上，白宇被门撞得往后退了几步。

“小白，是我……”朱一龙把帽子，口罩，墨镜全摘下来，露出那张迷倒万千少女的脸。

“龙哥，你吓死我了！”白宇拍拍心口表示所受惊吓不轻。

“你今天不是有工作吗？你怎么来这了？”白宇突然想起朱一龙今天是有行程的。

朱一龙腼腆一笑:“我昨天提前把工作做完了，就过来找你了。”

又变戏法似的从背后拿出一枝玫瑰:“小白，我爱你！”

白宇笑得眼角的褶子都数不清了，接过花:“龙哥，我也爱你！”

凑上去嘬他哥的唇，两人紧紧拥吻在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 我可以单身，但我的CP一定要过520
> 
> 单身狗对爱情的幻想源于磕CP


End file.
